Come In With the Rain
by fallenmelody
Summary: The two stumbled back up to the school, the umbrella and her copy of Hogwarts, A History long forgotten. Scorpius/Rose


**Author's Note:** Long time, no fic from me! :D Well, I'm falling back into the Harry Potter fandom lately, because Twilight has gotten a little bit too crazy for me. I've even entered in the Hermione Big Bang this year, so that will be posted here in the September. Anyway, here I am with some fic for you (and lots more to come). Some things you need to know about Scorpius & Rose in this fic: they've been dating for about a month, so the relationship is still very new and unfamiliar for them. This is just one of those sweet moments that takes place between them when no one else is watching. Thank you so much to Amber for betaing this for me, you are amazing. I really appreciate it!

* * *

_  
And when it rains  
on this side of town  
it touches everything._  
**When It Rains**; Paramore

_Drip, drip, drip._

Rain drops fell from the leaves of the tree. They left spots of water on Rose's umbrella and then slid down the sides until they hit the grass. The moisture in the air kept a hold on strands of her unruly red hair, making it curl toward her face. Her eyes were focused on the giant squid doing laps across the lake, its long tentacles extending with each stroke. Fingers curled around the edges of _Hogwarts, A History_ absentmindedly and she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone attempted to pry it from her grip.

"Don't have a fit, it's just me!" Scorpius grinned as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her shocked lips. She blushed a deep shade of red and took his lower lip between her teeth to distract him from her embarrassment. He pulled away before she could get too much further and a pout formed.

"Why didn't you come to Quidditch practice?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers. A hint of disappointment in his tone was clear when he spoke. "I looked all over for you."

An adoring smile tugged at the corners of her lips, but she kept it contained as she laced her fingers with his, pulling herself up to stand in front of him. Rose wasn't used to this side of him yet. He was usually much more confident and sarcastic, always trying engaging in witty banter with her. But she had to admit — she rather liked seeing him like this, concerned and a little vulnerable. "I'm sorry, Score. But you know how I love the rain, and I wanted to do a bit of reading where it was quiet." Her voice was apologetic and sincere, not the joking tone it usually carried when she was with him.

"It's alright, I just wish you would have told me. I was..." Hesitation stopped him for a moment before he could gather the courage to utter "worried".

This time she let the smile spread. "You were worried about me?"

"Well, not _worried_ worried, I just didn't know where you were," he replied haughtily. "I was just wondering why you weren't there, because you said you would be. But I wasn't searching for you or anything of that sort! I just wanted to make sure you were alright, because I was surprised that you weren't there and that got me thinking, and—"

Rose cut off his rant by pressing her lips to his, her body fitting with his like the last piece of a complicated puzzle. He smirked against her lips and his hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her hips. After a trail of kisses from her lips (over a star-shaped pattern of freckles under her ear) to the base of her throat, he finally mumbled it against her skin. "I really _was_ worried about you."

A laugh bubbled in her throat and she tugged him up to her lips again. "I'm turning you into a softy," she teased, knowing he'd just roll his eyes in response. Her lips lingered against his as she added, "But I love that you worry about me." He smiled and pulled her a little closer, his hands tangling in her hair to keep her close.

"Good, because I don't plan on stopping at any time in the near future." Scorpius let the words whispered like a promise hang in the air, his lips working their way back down her neck and across her collar bone.

Thunder shook the ground and lightning broke their concentration. The two stumbled back up to the school, the umbrella and her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ long forgotten.


End file.
